Wheeled vehicles require regular maintenance. During some maintenance cycles, the wheel hub must be removed from the spindle assembly. This operation can require specialized tools in order to remove and replace the wheel hub from the spindle assembly. Various wheel hub remover tools have been used in the past. Some of the drawbacks associated with some of those tools include, inadequate stability of forces which may cause misalignment of the tool and cause the tool to fail to perform its intended function. Other tools may be very bulky and relatively difficult to adjust on the vehicle. This bulkiness and difficulty in adjustment may require two operators to install or remove components. The use of two operators is inefficient. It would be desired to require only a single operator to perform this function.
Wherefore it would be desired to have a tool that can perform functions such as removing or replacing wheel hubs on wheel hub apparatus that are relatively easy to use and can be operated by a single operator.